H2O JUST ADD MERMANS SEASON 2
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: it's has been two years since the comet was sway away from destroying the earth. Now our 7 friends haven't talked in those two years. Can they forgive and forget? or will they go their separate ways and never talked again? Follow the 7 friends into their next adventure and struggles for forgive what they have. done. This is the squeal to H2O JUST ADD MERMANS SEASON 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I told my self to not stop after my Anubis house story. I couldnt stay away from my readers i just love them soo much and couldnt let them sweat and think that i might not come back. So here is my new story this is the squeal to H2O JUST ADD MERMANS SEASON 1. I'm going to make 3 season of them in college and rasing kids and i'll make a series following this but where there it follows their kids getting together and make their parents talk to each other and make up.

Well here is my story i'll stop talking now and enjoy my season two of this series.

I DONT OWN NOTHING EXCEPT fOR DAVEY DOMINICK AND DAVID HENDERSON

* * *

H2O JUST MERMANS SEASON 2

It has been two years since the 7 friends talk to each other. It has been their worst fight that night in the common room of college. It spilt them up and they never called or send letters to each other. David and Bella married and have 9 kids they are all mermaids and Mermans. They have 5 boys and 4 girls. Cleo and Lewis married and had 3 kids all boys and they had tails. Rikki and Zane got back together and married and had 2 kids. One boy and one girl, they also had tails. But the other two Davey and Dominick are only dating their girlfriends. But the three brothers don't even share the same room anymore for the holidays. When they are at their parents they all nodded to each other and leave the room. None of the 7 friends wanted to talk about the fight their parents tried to get them to talk to each other and make amends. But instead the 7 friends said the most vile words to each other and left.

Cleo and her family were in their car, while Zane and his family was in their house listening to the radio, While Davey and Dominick was visiting their parents. Who were trying to get them to talk to each other. But it was no use instead they decided to listen to the radio as well.

"Up next we have two people, everyone give David and Bella Henderson a round of applause, they still in college and already have a something to be after they finish, they have their 9 children with them and is expecting another in 1 month," The reporter said. Then all the friends heard their old friends voices come on. (Bold is Bella and underline is David and italic and is both of them)

**I still remember this moment **

**In the back of my mind**

**The time we stood with our shaking hands **

**The crowds in stand went wild **

We were the kings and queens 

And they read off our names 

The night you dance like you knew our lives 

Would never be the same. 

All the friends had a sad smile on their faces. The other friends knew what they were singing about.

**You held your head like a hero****  
****On a history book page****  
****It was the end of a decade****  
****But the start of an age**

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_  
_  
_I said, remember this feeling__  
__I passed the pictures around__  
__Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines__  
__Wishing for right now_

Cleo and Rikki was crying a little and Bella had tears in her eyes. David had his arm around his wife. Davey and Dominick looked at each other. And Zane and Lewis was telling their kids that their moms miss their friends wh was singing on the radio.

**We are the kings and the queens****  
****You traded your baseball cap for a crown****  
****When they gave us our trophies****  
****And we held them up for our town****  
**  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

**Long live the walls we crashed through****  
****While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you****  
****I was screaming, long live all the magic we made**_**  
**_**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid****  
**  
_Long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__I was screaming, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered__  
_  
_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break or fall__And you take a moment__  
_**Promise me this****  
****That you'll stand by me forever****  
****But if God forbid fate should step in**

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name

It was too much for Cleo and Rikki they both were crying so hard that Cleo told her husband to pull over. When he did Cleo ran and dove straight into the water. Rikki ran out of her house and dove into the water but when they both got to Mako they both hugged each other. The grab the radio they put in a long time ago and turn it to the radio station Bella and David was on.

**Tell them how the crowds went wild****  
****Tell them how I hope they shine**

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life with you__Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid__  
_  
_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you__  
__And long, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

"Well there you have ladies and gentleman, The Hendersons and by the looks in their eyes this was a song to tell some people that they are really missed," The reporter said.

Once Bella and David arrive at home they sent their kids to bed. And David went to their phone.

'We have 20 missed calls From my brothers, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, and Lewis, Should we call them back love," David called out. Bella came back in and look.

"I don't know what to do, lets listen to a few of them and then we can decide about forgiving them," Bella said.

And that's what they did they listen to all 20 messages and Bella didn't want to call them back. Because what they did to her and David was unforgiveable and she doesn't forgive and forget that easily.

David smile and gave his wife a kiss and lead her up to their bed. Bella change into her pj while David toke his shirt and pants off and crawl into bed.

The next morning Rikki came over to Cleo's and knocks on the door. They made up after the song and called Bella and David hoping the forgive them. Cleo opens the door and let Rikki in.

"Well did they forgive us," Rikki asked.

"No they didn't call back,"

"Why they really did mean that they aren't going to talk to us for as long as we live which is forever since our whole family was in the moon pool which made us immortal,"

Cleo remember that the 7 friends wanted to live forever and be friends forever so they found out that humans can be it the moon pool to. But the next morning it turns Lewis and Zane into Mermans as well. They weren't complaining because they could live forever with their love of their life.

"Just give them time to heal and come around, what we all did was unforgiveable, and look that song made two of you guys friends again," Lewis said coming in the living room with his hair messed up and sat down.

Cleo and Rikki nodded and sat down. She really wishes that they didn't have that fight in front of the whole college. Now next fall they will all be still in the same college. Cleo really hopes that they would give them.

Then the phone rang Cleo and Rikki race to the phone.

"Bella, David is that you," Rikki and Cleo said as soon as Lewis put it on speaker phone.

"No it's Davey and Dominick we wanted to say sorry and that have they called you back because they didn't calls us back either," Davey said.

"No, they didn't called us back, I guess they aren't going to talk to us for a long time, what we all did to them was more unforgivable than what they did to us and what we to you and what you did to us," Lewis said into the phone.

Three months and two weeks later.

The 7 friends were in their class in college. David and Bella sat far away from their friends and brothers. Bella didn't want to forgive them and David agrees with her. He didn't trust his brothers after what they did. Davey got up and walked over to his brother.

"Dave, come on it has been two years can you ever forgive us," Davey asked his big brother.

"No, now go I don't want to be talking to a backstabbing brother like you," David said with so much hate in his voice. Davey had a hurt look on his face and ran from the classroom with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to be that rude, I just wanted him to talk to me,"

* * *

Ok Review and i need 6 reviews to update for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN NOTHING EXCEPT fOR DAVEY DOMINICK AND DAVID HENDERSON AMD ALL THE NAMES OF THE FRIENDS KIDS NAMES.

* * *

H2O JUST MERMANS SEASON 2

One month later

David was in his room sleeping when his phone went off. He woke up and to see who it was. And when he saw it was his brother Dominick and turn his phone off and went back to sleep. He felt Bella shift next to him. He smile and went fully back to sleep. Ever since Bella had her 10th and final kid it has been a pain. Bella told David that they weren't going to have kids until the kids they are raising leaves and have kids on their own. David agrees. Bella was pregnant with 9 children by the time they were 20. 11 years later Bella became pregnant again. And Bella cut David off for a long time. And Since Bella and her family are immortal they can have a lot of kids. But Bella only wanted 5 kids but she got more than she bargain for. But she didn't care. Bella is stopping at 10 kids. And that's all. She and David only have 7 more years left till their first born are leaving.

"Mom, Sandy toke my phone and won't give it back," David Jr. yelled.

"Dave, just let her have it and leave me be I've been up with your brother all night, and leave your father out of this because your Uncles would stop calling, and along with you Aunts as well," Bella yelled. "And go back to bed it's only 3 in the morning,"

"Damn kids don't know when to get up or go to bed," David mutter, "I'm so glad we stop for a bit,"

"Oh, No we love, we are done with kids, 10 is enough," Bella said as she snuggle closer to her husband. David smile and kiss his wife. For once he agrees with her. He wanted a big family. But 10 kids are all Bella wanted is all she will get. David wanted to make his wife happy. And he was glad that he found someone that he loved. Not like his parents who were arranging to get married. And they fought like every day. But David and Bella never fought not even once. The only fight they ever had was with their friends. But they never fight each other and David thought that was good. He loved his wife like there was no tomorrow. They even act like teenagers around each other. And their kids hated that. But they didn't care.

Later that day

Dominick was waking up from his long night. His brother wasn't answering any of his calls and he knew that he didn't answer any of his friend's calls and his brother calls. He knew he should stop with the phone calls and just wait till his brother and his sister in law forgives them.

David was in his college class. His parents are watching their kids while they are in school. Which work out a lot. Because David didn't know what to do when he and Bella had their kids. Of course they had a home birthday and David helped out. Because after Bella had the kids she slept for a few days. David was worried because he thought that Bella would have died from the birthing process. But he was glad that his Bella was safe and alive. Ever since their parents had help them out with the babysitting. Bella was worried that his parents would take their kids a bath. And that their kids would grow a tail in front of them. But David told his parents that they already did take a bath every time his parents came over to watch them.

"Now, class tell me, what does this quote means on the board," The teacher asked the class. "No matter what life throws at you, you can always have a great day then you did yesterday,"

"Well, it means that even though that you are having a bad day, you have a better one," Bella said to the teacher.

"Correct, Mrs. Henderson," The teacher said to Bella. "Oh, and Congratulations, Mr. Henderson told me that you two had you baby girl a couple days ago,"

"Yes, we did her name is Violet Marie Lynn Henderson," Bella said to her teacher.

The rest of the day Bella went through school and when lunch time came. She went home. When she enter her home. Her little boy John came up to him.

"Mommy, Grandma almost gave Vi a bath but Sandy ask if she could do it," John said. Bella nodded and went upstairs and went to the bathroom. She found it lock and toke a breath.

"Sandy, it's me," Bella said as she knocks on the door. Sandy opens the door and pulled her mother in.

"Good thing you came home when you did, Marie keeps on slashing the water with her tail," Sandy said to her mother.

"Ok, Sandy I'm here to help," Bella said. And with that it was hard to stop little Marie. That's what they call her sometimes. That or Vi. But once Marie was done with everything she held her hands out and steam dries her mother and sister. "Oh our little girl has a different power then we do, oh that's a good little girl,"

And with that Bella dried off her little girl and the three Henderson girls left the bathroom. When they pass a bedroom. Bella heard David's parents.

"This isn't right, My Family didn't have girls in it, and we only had boys, this isn't right," Mr. Henderson said to his wife.

"But David, wont divorce this girl, though we should have get him an arrange Marriage in the first place, But he didn't want one and we gave it to him," Mrs. Henderson said. But before Bella could do anything David came up and look at Bella and he nodded like he know what they said. He barged into the room and stare at his parents.

"How much did you hear," his father asked.

"Everything and I can just tell one thing is that if you don't apology to my wife, we are going to have some serious problems," David said to his mom and dad. "And just because we had girls in this family means that our family is changing,"

Later that Night Cleo was in the bathroom. She was taking a bath, her tail appears and she felt a smile crept on her face. It has been a while since she made up with her two friends that she became a mermaid with and that two of the brothers made up with them too.

Cleo and her friends stop calling David and Bella. They even switch dorm rooms and classes. Cleo couldn't stand not being in the same class and not talk to them. Cleo wanted to apology she really did but she knew that Bella and David wouldn't hear of it. She regretted what she did. She told all that she wishes she never met them. Rikki and Emma felt the same way. But they said that they wish that the brothers and Bella should have never come here and should've stayed away. After Cleo finish her bath and got out. She dried herself and went to bed.

The next morning

Bella woke up the next morning with the sounds of her baby girl crying. She got from her bed and went over to Violet's crib and picked her up. Bella then started to breastfeed her baby. David woke up a few minutes later and saw his wife feeding his baby girl.

"Hey my love,"

"David, can you please go wake up the rest of the bunch,"

David nodded and went to his daughters' room. And woke up his daughters. Once they were up David went up to his boys' room. When he notices that they weren't waking up he saw a glass of water on the table next to his son Logan. He made the water rise out of the cup and spilt the water spilt into 5 bubbles of water and then he let the water go and his boys jump out of their beds and yelled at their dad.

"It's time for school," David said to his boys.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN NOTHING EXCEPT fOR DAVEY DOMINICK AND DAVID HENDERSON AMD ALL THE NAMES OF THE FRIENDS KIDS NAMES.

* * *

H2O JUST MERMANS SEASON 2

David loaded his kids up in the car.

"Dad why did you and mum go to college for you are a singer and we are also rich I don't see why you have to go to college," David's youngest John said.

"Because when we had you kids and we couldn't go at first and that thing that happen at Mako when your mom was pregnant with you guys which is why we look young to be parents of 11 year olds and a three month year old," David told his kids. "Just you, me, mom and Vi are immortal, and people that use to be our friends are too,"

"But, we aren't going to talk about it," Bella said to her kids. David nodded along with his wife. Their kids knew when to keep things close when their parents agree with each other. The siblings look at each other and nodded. They knew they had to found out what had happen between their parents and their parents friends. But they knew that they won't get any answers from their parents. So they are going to get answers from the High school. Lindsay knew a high school student that could give them year's books when their parents were in school which she was going to get today. So they are going to find out who these friends were. Once their father drove up he and their mother got out.

"Come on John lets go let's see what you have been up too," Bella said to her son as she toke out the youngest Henderson. The family of four went to the office while the other Henderson children went to class. Once Bella and her family enter the office the Principal saw them and told them to follow him to his office.

"Yes, I'm glad you could make it," Mr. Young said to David and Bella. "Your son was fighting yesterday and I have come to give him three days of ISS,"

"John did you start the fight,"

"No, mum I didn't start the fight but I finish it,"

"What happen for this fight to start out," David asked.

"This boy call mum a bitch and I told him to shut his mouth or he will get it, I call him a idiot boy and then he punch me and I punch him back,"

"Well you aren't going to be in trouble with us John, Mr. Young we taught our kids to defend themselves but more importantly defend their family members," Bella said. "So, if you thought we was going to punish my son then you must be out of your mind, ever since me and my husband start school we all ways defend ourselves and our family,"

And with that David and his family got up and John went to class. When Bella and her family reach the docks the all got out of the car. Bella found out that their baby could swim by herself and could breathe as well. The married couple went on their boat and went to the other side. They both look on both side and saw no one looking or even on their boats the three of the family members jump into the water. Bella feet turn into her blue tail and her bra appears as well. David's tail appears the same color as Bella's and his shirt disappear. His daughter had turned a really dark blue tail and shirt. He saw his daughter smiling and start to swim off towards Mako. He didn't know how but all his kids knew what way to go to Mako. He and Bella saw their daughter swimming and laughing at the fish and patted a dolphin. The two parents swam up to their daughter and the family of three made their way towards Mako. Once they all surface Bella and David picked up their little girl and placed her on the sand and watch in shock when they saw her dried herself.

"But how can she have that power," Bella asked.

"I don't know my love but once we are finishing here I will look it up ok," David said Bella nodded and laid back on the water and rest for a bit. No more than 10 minutes they heard someone coming. "Violet come here now,"

Violet crawls into the water and transform and swam to her daddy. The family sank low into the water and swims towards the entrance and appears back up. David saw his brothers and their old friends came walking in.

"Can you tell us why we are not going into the entrance underwater," Davey asked.

"Because, I saw them in the moon pool but I guess I was wrong," Cleo said.

"Cleo, we can't force them to talk to us, if they want to talk to us they will in their own time," Rikki said to her friend. David and Bella looked at each other but their daughter swam out of her daddy's arms and swam into the middle of the mood pool. "Hey there little girl where are your parents,"

David and Bella swam into the moon pool.

"Violet what have mommy and daddy told you about swimming away from us," Bella said scolding her daughter. "You need to stay where we can see you Vi,"

Violet giggles and splashes her parents with her tail.

"David Bella," Emma said looking at her two friends that came into the moon pool. "So this you lovely daughter I didn't know she could swim by herself,"

"Yeah all of our kids could do that by the time they were 3 months," David said looking at his friends. "We need to go I have to look up something,"

"Of course, you can go, it was really nice to talk to you," Cleo said smiling at her two friends. David and Bella nodded and told their daughter it was time to go and Violet dove into the water and swam away. The two parents followed their daughter till they saw her by their boat. When the family of three got home they saw their kids sitting down watching TV.

"Mom, who is Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and Lewis McCartney," Linda their oldest daughter asked. "And Davey and Dominick Henderson,"

The parents accidently spill their drink over each other and they fell back. Their kids quickly got up and caught their parents and gently put them on the ground.

"How in the hell did you two found out about them, did one of their kids came up to you, or did they we told them to stay away from us," David snapped at his kids. The 9 Henderson kids all back up. They knew when their father is angry is not to say anything. They heard a clap of thunder and look outside it was raining and wind was blowing. In the distance they saw waves splashing and saw a hurricane forming. The 9 kids never had seen their father this angry.

"My Love stop, this was bound to come," Bell said calming her husband down. "They are sneaky little kids they get that from their father; please love your scaring me,"

Bella was actually scare she saw the storm coming to an end and saw her husband soften his gaze.

"Sorry, Bells," David said.

"It's ok David," Bella said kissing her husband. "Now let's get dry and tell them about of friends,"

And with that the two parents told their story. How they met each other and how their dad and uncles became Mermans and how the kids are pureblood Mermaids from being born of two Mermaids parents.

"Have you ever thought about talking to them at all," Keith asked.

"No we haven't talk since we had that big fight, we are never going to talk about that fight," David said to his kids.

"It's too painful to talk about it," Bella said.

The 9 kids thought about how they can get their parents to talk and forgive their friends. All they need to do and to talk to their friends and they can get their parents together and make them make up and forgive. Yep they had a planned forming in their mind before they had dinner

Review


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


End file.
